


The Roar of Thunder

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Married Couple, More of my photographer iwaizumi au, Photography, Storms, alternatively titled how many different ways can I describe a thunderstorm in one story, loosely connected to picture perfect, married iwaoi, mostly just bc iwa's a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Lightning splits open the heavens with a mighty crack, the roar of thunder rolling over the drowned city of downtown Tokyo. Hajime has always wanted to get a picture of something like this, so even though its late at night he finds himself sitting in front of a window with his camera, filling up his memory card with rapid shots in an attempt to capture it just right.





	The Roar of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> More of my photographer Iwaizumi au!!  
> Unlike most of the chill iwaois I write this is heavily edited, mostly because I keep feeling like something is missing, though I'm not sure what. But I hope you enjoy reading this, I do still really like it despite the missing piece.

The sky outside seemed to be darker than black, the light of the moon and the stars snuffed out by the thick clouds that were dumping water on the city. Thunder roared as lightning slashed through the horizon, and Hajime was sitting at the massive window in his seventeenth story apartment attempting to capture it all.

The rain had been drenching the city in an endless torrent of water for almost an hour, and Hajime had rushed to the window at the first sound of thunder rolling overhead, abandoning his attempts at organizing his computer files with a sleeping Tooru in bed next to him without a moments hesitation.

Storms in Tokyo had always captivated Hajime, they were nothing like back in Miyagi, especially at night. The rivulets of water pouring down the window paired with the thousands of pinpricks of light in the city and lightning attacking the huge lightning rods on the tallest of tall buildings made for the perfect picture.

If only it were't  _so damn hard_ to actually take the stupid thing.

He had to have taken at least a hundred pictures by now, and Hajime had yet to find a shot where the lightning was captured cleanly among the city lights and thundering clouds.

After a particularly violent rumble of thunder, Hajime found himself shivering, cold. The fan that cooled their normally sweltering apartment had kicked back on, blowing cold air through the already chilled apartment. He wished he had a blanket, but he didn't dare move even to the nearby couch to grab one lest be miss a crack of lightning slicing through the otherwise dark sky, and Tooru was still asleep back in their room so that eliminated any hope of asking him for one.

It was looking like Hajime was just going to have to wait out the storm with his camera and hope he didn't freeze half to death.

Either that or risk missing a flash of lightning.

He stayed like he was for a while longer, about a half hour judging by the time stamps displayed on his camera, and the storm was still drowning the city with unrelenting force.

Sore and achy from sitting in the same spot for so long, Hajime set his camera off to the side to stretch a bit and take a break from squinting through the impossibly bright display window on the device. 

His knees crackled as he unfolded his legs from his cross legged position on the floor, stretching them all the way out so his toes brushed against the wall in front of him. With a quiet noise of satisfaction he stretched his hands out to reach for his toes, enjoying the feeling of all the tension evaporating from his bones at once as his back cracked in multiple places in rapid succession.

With another half-stifled noise he laid back, crossing his forearms across his forehead, allowing himself to fully relax.

The storm showed no signs of stopping soon, so he figured he could miss a few lightning flashes and rest for a few minutes.

He allowed his eyes to slide closed, and before he realized it a few minutes had turned into a few hours and he was woken up to the sound of Tooru setting his camera down on the glass coffee table with a gentle clink.

Hajime was no longer freezing thanks to the blanket laid carefully over his body, the huge fuzzy one they kept draped over the back of the couch for movie nights, and one of the throw pillows he had always found annoying and stupid gently placed under his head. 

Still groggy, Hajime shifted so he was laying on his stomach so he could look at Tooru as he paused by the coffee table. He was looking at the picture from their most recent high school reunion, complete with his stupid gimmicky peace sign, an arm thrown around Hajime's shoulders to exaggerate the height difference between them, and Mattsun and Makki stuffing volleyballs in their shirts for what was supposed to be a semi-serious picture.

Hajime smiled to himself, and in a voice just loud enough to be heard over the rain he called out to his husband, "Tooru."

Tooru quickly turned to face him, and Hajime watched as the corners of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly into a smile.

"Come lay with me."

The ghost of a smile on Tooru's face quickly turned into a more substantial one, and Hajime lifted one side of the blanket so he was more easily able to nestle himself into Hajime's arms with a contented hum.

Hajime couldn't help but smile at the quiet noise as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the sound of thunder in his ears for the second time that night.

He never did end up getting that perfect picture, but he figured that wasn't a bad sacrifice to make for getting to fall asleep to the sound of rain with his husband in his arms.

There would be other storms after all.


End file.
